The proposed research during the fellowship will provide me with essential experience in the field of Drosophila sensorial physiology to complement my research experience on Drosophila cellular and molecular biology. Additionally I hope to gain experience on Drosophila genetics. My main goals for this period are, therefore: 1. To study biochemical regulation by phosphorylation in a signalling pathway and potential mechanisms which might control this. 2. To learn the basic techniques necessary for studies in Drosophila sensory systems, particularly those related to (a) cell electrophysiology at the whole cell and perforated patch systems, (b) genetic techniques related with mutant generation, mutant screening and interaction analysis, (c) some advanced molecular biology techniques as directed mutagenesis and (d) advanced Drosophila techniques as line P transformation or enhancer trap generation and analysis. 3. To gain an overview of present day research on phototransduction and its control with a group where most advanced techniques are not only used but developed and that leads this field research in Drosophila.